


The Pureblood in Pink Panties

by HalfBloodPrincess (Iloveyousunshine)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Draco in panties, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveyousunshine/pseuds/HalfBloodPrincess
Summary: On a Friday night out at the pub, Harry spies pink lace peeking out of the waistband of Malfoy's trousers, and can't get the image of Draco in pink knickers out of his mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a smutty little fic that popped into my head one night. It was one of those things that I had to write before I could go back to working on my other stories. I did it in mostly one go, so there are bound to be some mistakes!

“Thank Merlin it’s Friday!” 

 

Harry raised his pint, and clinked it with the others before taking a large gulp. He was at the local pub with all of his other classmates from Hogwarts who had ended up working at the Ministry. Most Fridays they would meet up and have a few pints after work. Ron and Hermione were there, along with Susan Bones, Dean Thomas, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Padma Patil, and even Malfoy and Goyle, along with a few others who had been a few years ahead of or behind them in school. Most of them got along well enough now, after the war they had all decided to let bygones be bygones; they were all children during the events of the war anyhow. 

 

Harry sat back and watched all of his friends talk over each other across the two round tables they had pulled together. Sadness over the many losses during the war was still present, but he was grateful to live a relatively happy life full of good people now. Of course he had lingering issues from those years, but they were healing over time. 

 

“Getting sentimental again over there mate?” Ron teased him, beer sloshing out of his mug as he turned towards Harry, “those two pints must be getting to you already!” Harry rolled his eyes,

 

“I’m not the one doing shots of firewhiskey over there!” Ron grinned at him,

 

“Well come then and have one Harry!,” he pushed a small shot glass filled to the brim with whiskey across the table. Harry laughed and shook his head,

 

“Aw come on mate! You know you want to!” He sighed dramatically,

 

‘Okay, okay, but let me go to the loo first! I’ll be right back,” Harry stood up and made his way over to the men's room. 

 

“Grab ‘Mione another glass of wine on your way back, would you?” Ron shouted after him. Harry gave him a thumbs up above his head as he walked away.

 

After he used the toilet he made his way over to the bar and grabbed a glass of wine. On his way back to the table he stopped in his tracks. _Sweet mother of god_. Draco was sitting at the table, chatting with Goyle, his back to Harry. His white dress shirt must have come untucked, for as he leaned over the table the hem of his shirt stretched up, revealing not only a strip of smooth pale skin, but a thin band of lace. Pink lace. Was Draco Malfoy wearing _knickers?_ Harry’s cock twitched inside his trousers. 

 

His mind was instantly flooded with images of Draco in silky pink panties. Lying on his back in bed, bare chested, a thin trail of light hair leading down from his chest to his stomach, disappearing into pink lace and satin; knickers stretched over his hard length. Draco on his knees, bending over, cheeky panties barely covering the smooth curve of his pert little arse… Apparently he’d just discovered new fantasy material. He imagined Draco walking around at work, satin and silk rubbing over his cock as he moved..

 

Harry felt a bit guilty, seeing as this wasn’t the first time he had fantasized about Draco. Malfoy had managed to creep into his mind for years, even before the war. But at that point he’d been in denial. Now he knew he was most definitely bent. He’d never attempted anything with Draco, because he thought it wouldn’t be such a great idea due to their history. Sure, he’d had passing fantasies involving him before, though the feelings never lingered too long. But Merlin, he was not prepared for how the site of pink panties peeking out of Malfoy's trousers would affect him. Blimey, it had been too long since he had slept with anyone. 

 

“Oy, Harry, you alright?” Harry snapped out of it at Ron’s words, shaking his head slightly to clear it. He walked over to the table and handed Hermione her glass. She nodded at him in thanks.

 

“Erm, I’m fine, guess I got a bit distracted,” Harry blushed, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. Ron just stared at him, 

 

“I’d say, you were just standing there like a loon! Maybe you shouldn’t have any whiskey after all mate.” he clapped Harry on the back.

 

“Yeah.. Maybe I should get going home. I'm feeling pretty knackered all of the sudden..” He really wasn't all that tired, but he wasn't too keen on the idea of sitting next to his friends with an aching hard on in his trousers. Ron shook his head,

 

“Alright, see you Monday then?” Harry nodded, 

 

“Yeah, see you Monday,” He stood up and turned to the rest of the table, “I’m heading out. See you all Monday.” 

 

He was met with a chorus of “Bye Harry”, “See you Monday mate!”, and “leaving already!?” Harry just laughed, dropped some galleons on the table and headed out to the apparition point.  
***

 

When he made it home to Grimmauld place he quickly greeted Kreacher and went upstairs to his room. He closed the door, then stripped down to his pants and got into bed. Now that he was alone he could contemplate this new development. Harry couldn't remember the last time he had been so utterly _aroused_ by something. Surely it was because it was something new, something he hadn't thought of before. It had to just be the panties… Certainly not the man who was wearing them. 

 

He groaned and threw an arm over his eyes. Lust was clouding his mind. He knew if he just had a good wank his mind would clear and he would soon forget about this. That was always his experience in the past. 

 

Harry palmed his hard prick through his boxers, and let his thoughts drift to the pink knickers. He had barely gripped his cock and he was already close. Since when had he reverted back to being a bloody teenager? All it took was the image of Draco bending over, slowly pulling the panties down in invitation. 

 

“Oh, fuck,” Harry groaned softly as his climax crashed over him, thick ropes of come landing on his stomach and chest. He let go of his spent cock, satisfied and out of breath. After a quick _scourgify_ he took off his glasses and fell asleep. 

 

*** 

 

That weekend he had similar fantasies several times, and he’d wanked more than he had since he was a bumbling teenager. Harry had thought this would pass quickly but he just couldn't get it out of his mind. It was quickly becoming an obsession. He just had to witness the knicker clad Draco in real life. 

 

He groaned and buried his face in his arms. It was Monday morning and he was at his desk, unable to concentrate. This was getting ridiculous. He just needed to push it out of his mind and get on with his life. 

 

***

 

After several days of the same, Harry thought maybe if he got a pair of his own, perhaps that would help get this out of his system. And so he headed out to a lingerie store- muggle of course, so he wouldn't be recognized. 

 

He was not prepared for how overwhelming the store would be. There were racks and racks of panties, bras, corsets, nightgowns, and several other things he didn’t know the name of. Not to mention it was crawling with women, who gave him small smiles when they caught his eye. He headed to a table full of panties and started to look through them, having no idea what he was looking for. A saleswoman approached him, with a bright smile. 

 

“Hello sir, can I help you find anything? Are you shopping for a wife, or a girlfriend?” Harry looked up and blushed, giving her a small smile,

 

“Erm, sort of, yes. Thanks but I think I’ll just look around for now..” he trailed off, feeling like somehow, this muggle woman knew exactly what he was doing here. She just nodded and smiled at him, and left to tend to another customer. He was just starting to talk himself into leaving, when he thought, no, I’m a Gryffindor aren’t I? He spied a simple lacy black pair, found the size he guessed was right, and quickly bought it. 

 

When he got home he went up to his room and tried them on, looking around nervously as if someone could be watching. Nope. It just wasn't right. It didn’t do a thing for him. He felt a bit silly as he looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed and plopped down on his bed, feeling defeated. Finally he allowed himself to think about the possibility that it wasn’t so much the panties he was infatuated with, but the man who was wearing them. It hadn’t been quite a week since he spied Draco in the knickers, but he knew if he didn’t do something about this he wouldn’t be able to focus on anything else. 

 

Honestly he shouldn't be too surprised. He knew that there was more than suspicion involved in his obsession with Malfoy during their Hogwarts years. And over the years since his mind kept coming back to the blond for one reason or another. He just hadn’t been so compelled to act on it until now. 

 

Harry resolved to talk to him at the pub on Friday. He would at least ask him to go out as friends, or something, and see where it went from there. They hadn’t ever done something just the two of them as before. That was a good place to start. 

 

***

 

When he arrived at the pub on Friday after work his nerves were shot. It was nothing a bit of firewhiskey couldn’t fix. He brought a few shots over to Ron, and they clinked them together in a toast, before gulping them down. Every time he was ready to go talk to Draco, Ron would start up a new conversation, or hand him another pint. Yes, it was definitely Ron’s fault he hadn’t talked to him yet, it had absolutely nothing to do with his lack of courage. 

 

After a couple shots of whiskey and a few pints he was feeling a little wobbly, and was in need of the loo pretty badly. He made his way to the men’s room, not pissed, but certainly feeling a bit tiddly. Just as he was zipping up, someone entered. He turned around the find Malfoy at the sink. His heart sped up. Here was a good a chance as any, his slightly inebriated brain told him. He had intended to just ask him to go out as a friend, but apparently his mouth had other ideas, for he found himself saying,

 

“Hello Malfoy,” the blond turned around and nodded his head to him, grey eyes slightly glassy from alcohol. “I couldn’t help but notice, last friday,” Harry’s drunken mouth continued, “that when you leaned over the table, it seemed you were wearing women’s underwear.” _Merlin_ , did he just say that?? His green eyes widened slightly, suddenly very nervous about what he had just blurted out. He was going to have to have a talk with tipsy Harry later… 

 

Draco looked surprised for a moment before his eyes narrowed, and he folded his arms over his chest, 

 

“And I suppose you’re here to take the piss about it? Tell me, did you tell all your little friends? Have a good laugh? I really don’t see how it’s any of your business Potter,” _Bollocks_ , this was not going the way Harry had intended. He reached out a hand to stop Draco from leaving,

 

“No, no, I wasn’t going to laugh at you. It’s just that, ever since I saw that, well, it seems I can’t quite get it out of my mind… Or you. I can’t get you out of my mind either. Did I just say that? That’s embarrassing.. You know, Draco, I should get going. I believe I’ve had a bit too much to drink..” he ran a nervous hand through his messy mop of hair, cheeks flaming. He wasn’t exactly being subtle, as he had previously planned on. 

 

Malfoy just stood there for a moment, leaning against the sink, arms still crossed. Harry just stood there too, looking at him, his inebriation clearly hindering his social skills. A small smile started to form on Draco’s lips. His grey eyes danced with amusement. 

 

“Well, go on then. I’m waiting,” he drawled, to Harry’s confusion. He scrunched up his nose,

 

“Erm, what?” Draco laughed, 

 

“Well if you aren’t going to leave like you said, then ask me out or something, or just come over here and kiss me already,” he held his arms out in invitation. Harry’s mouth went dry, 

 

“Oh. Erm... You’re serious? Not taking the piss?” he just stood there dumbfounded. Draco shook his head and sighed dramatically, 

 

“And you call yourself a Gryffindor, Potter,” he stepped forward and reached up a well manicured hand, grasping the back of Harry’s neck, and pulled their mouths together. Draco’s lips brushed over his softly at first, but this kiss quickly deepened when Harry grabbed a handful of Draco’s dress shirt and pulled him closer. 

 

When Draco’s tongue slipped past his lips Harry groaned softly, cock twitching to life in his trousers. He pressed his body firmly against Malfoy’s, forcing their hips to grind against each other. Draco let out a little whimper. Soon they were snogging fiercely, grinding their bodies hard together. Harry reluctantly pulled away to catch his breath. They both panted, faces close together, hands wound up in each others hair. 

 

“Maybe, would you want to, come to Grimmauld Place? Someone is bound to walk in here any moment..” Harry trailed off, still feeling unsure and out of breath. Draco laughed softly, his smile sending flutters through Harry’s stomach. 

 

“Gods yes, let's get out of here,” Harry released the breath he hadn’t known he was holding and smiled brightly. They stepped apart and smoothed down their hair and clothes the best they could before leaving the men’s room. 

 

They pulled on their jackets quietly, trying not to draw the attention of the others. 

 

“Oy, mate,” Ron shouted out, looking puzzled, “Where are you two going?” Harry tried to hide his blush as he dropped a few galleons on the table, 

 

“Oh we were both heading out so we thought we’d walk to the apparition point together..” Ron just looked at him for a moment, taking in their rumpled clothes and swollen lips, before nodding slowly. 

 

“Alright, well, see you sometime this weekend, then?” Harry nodded quickly,

 

“Yeah, see you soon, bye Hermione,” She waved to him, 

 

“Bye Harry, bye Draco, have a good weekend!” They both nodded to her and promptly made their way out of the pub. 

 

“Well, they aren’t exactly fooling anyone are they?” Hermione said to the group, laughing. 

 

***

 

They were kissing again before they even made it inside. Fortunately Kreacher ignored them when they tumbled through the door to Grimmauld Place. They made their way up the stairs, almost tripping several times as they refused to let go of each other. Finally they were in Harry’s bedroom. He closed the door and pushed Draco down onto his bed. 

 

He took in the sight of the man laid out on his bed; smoldering silver eyes peeked out at him from behind pale blond fringe, dusky pink lips parted, looking swollen and bite-able. His tie had been discarded somewhere on the stairs along with his coat, leaving just his light blue dress shirt, untucked, rumpled and half unbuttoned. He looked utterly debauched. 

 

“You’re wearing way too many clothes,” Harry growled before leaning down and attacking the hollow of Draco’s throat with his lips and teeth. Draco moaned softly, wrapping his hands up in Harry’s wild black hair. Harry slid his leg up between Malfoy’s, pressing his knee against his hard length, as he started to fumble with the remaining buttons on his dress shirt. When he finally had them undone he sat back to admire Draco’s bare chest. He groaned at the sight of his wiry build, smooth pale skin, and dark blond trail of hair that disappeared into his trousers. Harry reached out a hand and tweaked each pink nipple, teasing them into tight puckered peaks. 

 

“Yes, Harry,” Draco breathed, as Harry leaned down and took one into his mouth. He sucked and flicked his tongue over each nipple, before moving his lips down the center of Draco’s chest. Softly teasing with his tongue and teeth, he made his way to the waistband of his tented trousers. By then Draco was gasping and panting with anticipation, hips thrusting gently. 

 

“Please,” he whimpered, grasping Harry’s head and trying to push it down. Harry laughed and started to undo Draco’s belt, torturing him with his slow pace. Finally he got his trousers open, revealing soft blue silk. 

 

“Oh gods,” Harry groaned, quickly helping Draco out of his trousers. Draco sat up and shrugged off his shirt before pulling off his socks and shoes and laying back down. He smirked up at Harry, who was frozen above him, just drinking in the sight of Draco’s knicker clad body. 

 

“Fuck, you’re brilliant,” he breathed, overwhelmed by the erotic image before him. He was still wearing his trousers and his cock was already weeping, just from looking at the blond. _Merlin_ , he felt like a teenager again. Draco laughed at the look on Harry’s face, then grabbed a hold of him and roughly flipped them over so he was straddling him. 

 

Draco began to unbutton Harry’s shirt, wiggling his hips slightly as he went. 

 

“Gods, Draco, keep doing that and this is going to be over very quickly,” Harry groaned out, grabbing Malfoy’s hips to stop him from moving. “don’t laugh, it's been a while…” Draco ran his fingers through the thick dark hair on Harry's chest before scooting down to unzip his trousers,

 

“That’s alright, we have all night, don’t we?” he smirked wickedly as he slid down Harry’s body, taking his trousers down with him. He nuzzled his nose over Harry’s prick through his boxers, forcing a moan out of the brunet. Suddenly he pulled down Harry’s pants, letting his leaking cock spring free, and in a single motion engulfed him in his warm, wet mouth. 

 

“Uhhn,” Harry moaned, grabbing a handful of Draco’s hair. Draco moved slowly, sliding his mouth up and down with ease, each time releasing the tip of Harry’s cock with a soft pop. 

 

“Sweet _Merlin_ , Draco..” he was riding on the edge of release, immersed in the sensations of Draco’s talented mouth and tongue. When he finally allowed himself to look down, the sight of Draco’s hollowed cheeks, and his prick disappearing between plump pink lips was enough to do him in. 

 

“Uhhn, Gods, I’m going to…” Harry stuttered out before exploding, gripping Draco’s head and pumping his hips vigorously. Draco took him as deep into his throat as he could, and let Harry ride out his orgasm, swallowing down his release. When Harry’s hips finally stilled Draco sucked the remaining come from Harry’s softening prick, tonguing the slit before releasing his cock with a pop. Harry shuttered, sated and out of breath. 

 

He took a moment to catch his breath before he flipped them over again and crashed his mouth down over Draco’s, kissing him passionately,sucking and biting at his lips. Draco returned the kiss, whimpering and pressing his straining cock against Harry’s hip. 

 

“Fuck, you’re incredible,” Harry pulled away to whisper into the blond’s neck. He sucked on his sensitive skin for a moment before sliding his way down his body, intending on returning the favor. He mouthed Draco’s cock through his silky knickers, tasting the salty wet spot his leaking prick had made. 

 

“Wait, Harry,” Malfoy panted, pushing Harry off of him gently, before getting up on his hands and knees and looking over his shoulder, “I want you to fuck me.. Now,” he whinged. Despite the whiskey he had earlier, Harry’s cock was quickly hardening already, and he certainly wasn’t going to turn that down. He sat back on his haunches, and rubbed and squeezed Draco’s pert little arse through his cheeky panties. 

 

“Gods, you’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” he moaned, reaching down and groping Draco’s bollocks and cock. 

 

“Uhhn, please Harry, fuck me,” Draco whimpered, and started to slide the knickers down over his arse. Harry stopped him and pulled them down enough that his bum was accessible but his cock was trapped tightly against the silk. He ran a finger between the blond’s arsecheeks, and felt him shiver as the tip of his finger circled his little puckered hole. Harry lubricated his fingers with a snap, and slowly slid his middle finger inside, quickly finding his prostate and brushed his finger over it, teasing him. 

 

“Damn it, Harry, enough teasing, just fuck me already,” Draco growled, reaching behind him and grasping Harry’s prick firmly. Harry chuckled and pulled his finger out, spread a bit more lube onto his cock, and pressed the head against Draco’s fluttering entrance. He gripped the blond’s hip tightly, digging in his nails with one hand, and used the other to guide his prick past the tight ring of muscle. 

 

Harry pumped his hips shallowly, trying to find the right angle. He raised his hips up slightly, thrusting down, and Draco grunted,

 

“Ugh, yes, right there..” Harry began snapping his hips faster, stroking that hidden spot expertly every time, fingers digging hard into Draco’s hips. Grunts and groans filled the room as he fucked Draco into quivering mess. Suddenly Draco cried out,

 

“Now, Harry, now!” Harry reached down and pulled the knickers out of the way, grasping Malfoy’s cock tightly and stroking him fast in time with his thrusts. Draco was moaning and grunting incoherently as he reached his peak, splattering Harry's fist and his stomach with his come. Draco’s tight arse squeezing his cock as he spasmed through his orgasm brought Harry over the edge, and he pumped hard and deep once, twice, before spilling his release inside of Draco. 

 

He collapsed on top of the blond, both of them shuddering and gasping. When he finally caught his breath he rolled off of Draco, and pulled him into his arms. 

 

“Why didn’t we do that ages ago?” he sputtered with a breathy laugh. Draco pulled Harry’s arms tighter around him,

 

“I don’t know Potter. And to think, all that time spent hating each other could have been put to good use.” They both laughed, and Harry planted a kiss on Draco’s shoulder.

 

“Stay here tonight?” he whispered. 

 

“Alright,” Draco whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had fun reading this- I definitely had fun writing it! And hey- if you feel like chatting about Drarry, or really anything else, you can find me on [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/halfbloodprincess23)


End file.
